Aeronaut's Windlass
The Aeronaut's Windless is book two in the The Cinder Spires series by Jim Butcher. Release Date September 29, 2015 Cover Art Chris McGrath Synopsis Since time immemorial, the Spires have sheltered humanity, towering for miles over the mist-shrouded surface of the world. Within their halls, aristocratic houses have ruled for generations, developing scientific marvels, fostering trade alliances, and building fleets of Airships to keep the peace. Captain Grimm commands the merchant ship, Predator. Fiercely loyal to Spire Albion, he has taken their side in the cold war with Spire Aurora, disrupting the enemy's shipping lines by attacking their cargo vessels. But when the Predator is severely damaged in combat, leaving captain and crew grounded, Grimm is offered a proposition from the Spirearch of Albion—to join a team of agents on a vital mission in exchange for fully restoring Predator to its fighting glory. And even as Grimm undertakes this dangerous task, he will learn that the conflict between the Spires is merely a premonition of things to come. Humanity's ancient enemy, silent for more than ten thousand years, has begun to stir once more. And death will follow in its wake… Full Plot Summary Please write a summary World Building Characters Main Characters: * Gwen Lancaster: Heir to House Lancaster and Lancaster Vattery; leaves home to join the Spirearch's Guard * Benedict Sorellin-Lancaster: aka Cousin Benedict, Gwen's cousin; Warriorborn; guardsman in the Spirearch's Guard, third year. * Francis Grimm: Captain of the AMS Predator, a privateer raiding ship for the Albion merchant Fleet. * Bridget Tagwynn: new recruit to the Spirearch's Guard; daughter of Franklin Tagwynn, daughter of Franklin Tagwynn, heir to House Tagwynn and the Tagwynn Vattery; friend to Rowl; * Rowl: Cat—friend and guard to Bridget; kit and heir to Chief Maul and House of the Silent Paws * Folly: apprentice Etherealist * Efferus Effrenus Ferus: Etherealist; mentor to Folly. Supporting and Background Characters: In order of appearance or mention: * Lady Lancaster: * Sarah: Gwen's personal lady's maid, housemaid to House Lancaster * Captain Esterbrook: aka Elias Esterbrook, or Esterbrook; captain of the Armsmen of House Lancaster. * Lord Lancaster: Gwen's father and head of House Lancaster * '''Creedy: aka commander Creedy; XO of the AMS Predator * Kettle: ?; crewman on Predator (haven't found position or title, yet) * Journeyman: maintainable engineer; * Leftenant Hammond: skilled gunnery officer * Aricson: Aeroaught blown overboard Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 2, p. 27 * Doctor Bagen: Ship's Doctor * Franklin Tagwynn * '''Chief Maul: chief of House of the Silent Paws; Rowl is his son; * Reginald Astor: guardsman; snobbish bully; challenges Bridget to a duel; * Captain Cavallo: captain of the recruits in training; * Barnabus Astor: Reggie's second, and his brother. Nicer than Reginald. * Mirl: a Whisker for Chief Maul of the Silent Paws. * Commodore Hamilton Rook: Commander of a flotilla of Airships for Fleet. flagship: AFS Glorious. * Alexander Bayard: Commodore; his flagship is the heavy raiser: [AMS Valliant. * Abigail Bayard: long time mistress of Alexander Bayard. * Mr. and Mrs. Beech: own a implying stand in Habble Morning Marketplace. * Lord Albion: Spirearch of Albion. * [[ * '[[ * '[[ * '[[ * '[[ * '[[ * ' [[Cats: * '''Rowl * Maul * Clan Chief Naun * Mirl Airships * AMS Predator: privateer ship for the merchant fleet—captain: Francis Grimm * AFS Speck: ship that Grimm sailed on as a midshipman * ASA Itasca: Auroran Battlecruiser * Battlecruiser: large airship * AFS Glorious: flagship for Commodore Hamilton Rook * [[ * '[[ * '[[ * '[[ * '[[ * '[[ * '[[ * '[[ Places * 'Lady Hadshaw's Finishing Academy: Gwen refused o go there. * Etheric Engineering Academy: school for the study of Etheric energy. * Spire Albion: The focus of oust of the story * Habble Morning: The uppermost Habble of Spire Albion * Habbles: sections of a spire—like cities—built one above the other * Spire Aurora: rival spire, turned enemy * Vattery: production factories * Tagwynn Vattery: meat factory run by House Tagwynn * Lancaster Vattery: makes Crystals—run by House Lancaster * Camden's Vattery: another meat vattery—poorer quality tha Tagwynn Vattery. * Spirearch Manor: Lord Albion's residence, base for the Spirearch's Guard and the Fleet, as well as te seat of government including the Spire Council. * Habble Morning Marketplace: Market place * Beech's Dumpling Stand: located in Habble Morning Marketplace * '''Spire Olympia: another Spire, seemingly more friendly with Albion. * Beech's Dumpling Stand: in Habble Morning Marketplace; owned by Mr. and Mrs. Beech * [[ * '[[ * [[ * [[ * [[ Groups and Organizations * 'Spirearch's Guard * High Houses * Fleet * Spire Council: aka Council—elected government of Spire Albion. * [[ * '[[ * '[[ * '[[ * * * Types and Titles * 'Warriorborn: * Armsmen: armed guards for the High Houses * Wordkeeper: Cat name, a kind of title, or Franklin Tagwynn * Whiskers * '''Longthinker: Cat name for Lord Albion. * Verminocitors: person whose job it is to rid the Ventilation Tunnels of vermin: creatures of any kind. * Etherealist: person that Etheric energy flows through. They have amazing abilities, but they're a tad mad and hard to communicate with. * Spirearch: monarch of Spire Albion; the position is nearly obsolete * * [[ * [[ * [[ Creatures / Monsers * '''[[Mistmaw: enormous monster of the skies, eats ships whole * Silkweavers: monstrous creatures tha weave the Ethersilk. * New Creatures in the Ventilation Tunnels—unidentified. Cats have gone missing. * [[ * [[ * [[ Objects / Substance * Gauntlet: weapon strapped to wrist that uses Ethersilk * Crystals: important energy source * Airships Parts, Gear and Technology: * Etheric webbing: nearly invisible [[Ethersilk webbing that surrounds a ship and helps propel it using Etheric energy. * Shroud: broke time barrier agains enemy fire, nearly invisible. * Lift Crystal: lifts an airship * Trim crystals: gives an airship added Boyancy, not meant to work without the Lift Crystal * Core Crystals: the main power Crystal * Etheric cannon: * Lumin crystals: small crystals that emit light. * [[ * '[[ * [[ * [[ Other * 'The Way: a belief, a kind of religion with monks and a temple, and a way of fighting. * Duel: one person challenges another to single combat, arms or unarmed. See Also * Book List * Next book: The Olympian Affair * Previous book or short story: none yet Book References External Links * Category:Books